Ghollan’s Journeys
by High Admiral Thorin
Summary: Ghollan was a Jedi knight in the time of the clone wars. Unfortunately he was forced to go into hiding after order 66. 25 years later he has started an adventure as a Bounty Hunter with his ally Zuckuss
1. The Search for Zuckuss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I don't own star wars and except for original characters, Ghollan duuoca, hurak, xanas mulkra, and goorowah

This story was written by a friend of mine, but he is not able to post it his self **so**…..I am doing it for him. I.E. its his not mine

Chapter I

**The Search for Zuckuss**

The nights were always long on Glokon IV. The three small luminous suns had already set on the gray horizon, but the humid summer heat was still evident. Gohllan never really got used to the near year round heat. He was more accustomed to the frigid and icy world of Toola (the homeworld of Whiphids) or the cool halls of the Jedi temple. It had been over twenty-five years since The Empire took power and the Jedi were practically obliterated. He was for all he knew the last Jedi alive. Living on Glokon IV poses a difficult lifestyle; there are few towns and only two modestly sized cities. Ghollan lives on one of the outskirt towns of Glokon IV's largest and only spaceport-equipped city, Janort. For a living, he farms his uj fruit trees and hunts wild game for meat. Ghollan makes his real living by doing mercenary work and odd jobs for Hutts in the inner city. He still has his double bladed orange lightsaber but he prefers to use either his vibro axe or his automatic blaster rifle for his bounty hunting work. He had recently been chosen to do the very difficult job of eliminating a rival bounty hunter named Hurak. The Devaroinan could have given up his weapons to the hulking, nearly seven foot tall, Whiphid and lived. But, his choice to fight cost him his limbs and eventually his life.

Now, he had a different and more challenging mission given to him by a very powerful Hutt named Duuoca. Duuoca had assigned Ghollan the task of rounding up a group of highly dangerous, renegade smugglers and slave traders. Ghollan had done many other lower profile missions but he had never attempted to do something like this on his own before. He had heard that several other bounty hunters were also hired by Hutts to retrieve the same group. This was quite a dilemma. He knew he could not compete with other more seasoned mercenaries so he decided to try and make an alliance with another bounty hunter, but whom? He finally decided to try his luck with the Gand Findsman, Zuckuss, who had recently lost his droid partner 4LOM and needed an ally as well.

Ghollan asked around at bars and the spaceport and discovered that Zuckuss was on Takan II so he took his rent-a-ship (which he bought from a "junk" dealer) and sought out his prospective ally. He arrived at his destination in the early morning when the sun was not even up yet. He decided to get a bite to eat before he looked for Zuckuss. Ghollan had heard that Zuckuss was on planet looking for a merc (mercenary) job but he had no specifics on his whereabouts. He had to ask around and eventually he found out he was in The Jarti, the local cantina. Zuckuss was sitting at the front counter drinking a Coriscantian ale and looking like he was mad and depressed. Ghollan realized the best thing to do was to talk to him when he was good and drunk so he waited until he had a few more ales before he confronted him.

It was late in the afternoon when Ghollan decided to talk to Zuckuss about joining him. He walked up to the bar and offered to buy him a drink, but Zuckuss refused the offer and threatened him with his blaster rifle. Ghollan tried to calm him down but it was no use, old Zucky would not accept his offer. He had to try another way so he left the bar to think about how he was going to do that. But before he could, he heard a loud explosion inside the bar. He quickly jumped into the bar to see what was going on and he found three thugs - two Gammorians, and one human confronting Zuckuss and threatening to throw another light flash bang stun grenade.

Zuckss just said that if they threatened him again he would shoot them all in the gut with a blaster. The three thugs tried to get off another grenade but Zuckuss was too quick he shot one Gammorian in the chest and almost got the other one but he ducked and charged at him. Ghollan sprang to his feet and extended his long and muscular arms to grab the human and rip his arms off. The other Gammorian tried to escape the chaos by diving under a table, but Zuckuss and Ghollan simultaneously put two blaster bolts through his back. The Gammorian squealed with pain and Zuckuss shot him fatally in the head. The two victorious mercs quickly ran out the door from the onlookers in the bar who just happened to be in the same gang as the other thugs. They ran down an alley, jumped over a pair of speeder bikes then turned onto a crowded street to blend in and escape.

The pair of bounty hunters had a long time to talk while in hyperspace on their way to Tatooine. Zuckuss decided that the best thing to do was to join up with Ghollan temporarily just until they could get out of this star system. But Ghollan had other plans; he talked to the four foot tall Gand for hours about his new mission but Zuckuss would not join him permanently. Ghollan would have to ask him again when the time was right.

They approached Tatooine in their craft at a relatively fast speed. Both Zuckuss and Ghollan were eager to get far away from the Takan system after their bout with the thugs and hit men. As the planet came into view, so did a luminous pirate frigate and it was headed right for them! Ghollan swerved the craft to the right to try to avoid the laser fire coming from the frigate and then dipped down for a counter attack. The laser cannon fire hit but did not penetrate the pirate ship's shields. He did not expect them to either. His ship was not exactly up to par with the galactic standard; but neither were the pirate ship's shields. The pirate frigate took a sharp right turn to try to return fire but it did not need to, a modified Corilian corvette came into the scene and it activated its tractor beam. Or at least it seemed so because their ship started gravitating right toward it!

There was nothing they could do about the tractor beam, but they could try to take over the ship from the inside out. That seemed impossible at the time, because of the overwhelming odds. The cockpit opened and Ghollan used the force to leap out of the ship and avoid blaster fire while Zuckuss returned fire. Ghollan ignited his lightsaber and started mowing down the pirates. Zuckuss threw two carbon grenades at the remaining pirates and killed them all. More pirates immediately arrived but Ghollan used the force to hurl the scumbags at some explosive crates filled with fragment grenades, Zuckuss got the idea and shot the crates. They exploded; killing the remainder of the pirates. Now Ghollan and Zuckuss had to get to the command deck and take over the ship.


	2. The Zucky Ruckus

**Chapter II**

**The Zucky Ruckus**

The two were now a pair. They had agreed on the terms. They would collect and split the bounty evenly, and they would sell the corvette on Tatooine and split those profits as well. They arrived on Mos Espa to sell their newly acquired ship and to buy new armaments. Zuckuss bought a vibro blade and a new blaster rifle, and Ghollan got a new set of modified heavy durasteel armor and an electric vibration enhancer for his vibro axe. They bought a blaster cannon upgrade, an engine agility modifier, and a shield upgrade for their ship. Once the pair was properly equipped they set out for Nal Hutta.

When Ghollan and Zuckuss arrived on Nal Hutta, they went into hiding immediately so that no spies or operatives for the slave trade would follow them. Ghollan was given little information about his bounty, but he was told they where working for a crime lord named Xanas Mulkra. He sent Zuckuss to ask around about the whereabouts of this crime lord while he found a suitable place to stay and remain unseen for the remainder of their mission.

Zuckuss returned the next morning with the proper information about their mission. They would find their group of fugitives in the lower levels of the capitol city Hutta Supremo. The bounty hunters snuck silently through the crime ridden streets of the capitol to a storefront that Zuckuss was told was the operating center for the small time slave trading organization. They snuck in the back stealthily and listened in through a window. They heard the voice of a human that appeared to be the ring leader of the whole operation, giving orders and commands. They heard him say that there was going to be a transaction tomorrow morning at the spaceports. That would be their best time to strike and possibly capture the captain of the whole operation

They decided to work as a team and channel the best of their abilities. Zuckuss would snipe the slave guards from the top of a building, then jump down and start a Zucky ruckus. Ghollan wasn't sure what that meant but that did not matter to him. He just knew that he was supposed to impersonate a slave, and surprise the slave traders with a little light saber show, and then round them up with Zucky's harpoon gun.

They waited all night for the time to strike and finally the smugglers arrived at the main gate of the spaceport. The slave traders looked around as if they suspected that they were being followed, but they did not seem to notice where Zuckuss or Ghollan where hiding. Ghollan silently slipped out of a nearby alley into the ranks of slaves. The guards led the group of slaves into the docking bay where old Zucky was perched upon a low rise building. Just as the last slave guard entered the gate and the captain of the slave traders approached his client, Zuckuss started firing. The first guard fell with a thud. The second guard tried to get a wild shot off, but Zuckuss shot him down. Ghollan used the force to push the slave traders and guards into the surrounding walls while Zuckuss continued to pick off anyone that began to move toward Ghollan. Ghollan swung his axe and sliced the head off of one of the guards. He leaped onto another one smashing him into the ground with the blunt side of his axe. Zuckuss leaped down and began firing and throwing shrapnel grenades at the fleeing guards while yelling "Cowabunga! and screaming Yeeha!!"

Ghollan jumped across the docking bay at the remaining thugs. He launched the harpoon gun not a second to late and captured all but one of the guards just before they got to their speeders. Zuckuss focused his fire on the speeder of the captain who was the only one to escape the harpoon. The speeder accelerated and charged Zuckuss and sent him flying across the ground into a pile of trash. Ghollan struggled to control the slave traders and try to get off a stun grenade to sedate them. They made a joint effort to free themselves, but the grenade was already upon them. Zuckuss stumbled to his feet only to be shot in the shoulder by laser cannon fire. Ghollan saw his friend fall and called on the force to divert the speeder bike into the wall. The bike crashed into the wall and sent the captain flying right into Ghollans direction. Ghollan picked him up in rage and hurled him into a wall appearing to break his neck. Ghollan walked over to Zuckuss and carried him to safety on his shoulder.

The pair departed with their catch while Zuckuss was receiving care from a medical droid that Ghollan had just bought for Zuckuss' recovery. Ghollan collected the bounty himself because Zuckuss was still recovering. He collected the bounty of 19,000 credits and put half into his own account and he kept half on the credit chip for Zuckuss. He returned to the ship and typed in the coordinates to Glokon IV.


	3. Goorowah’s Challenge

**Chapter III**

**Goorowah's Challenge**

Ghollan and Zuckuss decided to stay on Glokon IV just until Zuckuss could recover. Ghollan and Zuckuss had not seen any other bounty hunters on their mission. They had expected there to be more competition but there were no notable mercenaries (besides them, of course). Ghollan decided to move to Rodia to find a new Hutt to work for that might pay more and offer more high profile missions. They arrived on Rodia and bought an apartment that would be their crash pad. Then, they went to the Hutt Goorowah, who was a high priced Hutt. They walked into the Hutt's parlor and to their surprise; the Hutt let them in fairly quickly. The fat slug slithered over to his chair and spoke in Huttse as the two of them bowed. He said, "I have heard from my contacts on Nal Hutta that you two have captured some of my rival Xanas's smugglers and his slave Capitan. That is a good catch for a couple of up and coming bounty hunters."

They bowed in gratitude for the compliment, Ghollan spoke up and said, "We have heard that your Excellency is hearing for a very important job and we would be honored to do it for you."

The Hutt just laughed and said, "Of course a pair of bounty hunters who can capture my rivals best slave captain are certainly on my list of prospective employees."

Ghollan and Zuckuss accepted his offer of employment and they asked him what jobs he had. He told them about a mission to kill an operative for a rival Hutt and retrieve the Hutt's prized spice shipment schedules, and, vault codes. Also, for a bonus prize, they could kill one of the Hutts top bounty hunters.

They agreed to take on the challenge and they were about to leave when three other bounty hunters walked in the room and asked for the job. The Hutt accepted their offer and sent them off. He made an announcement, "The first one to bring me the codes and the head of the operative will be awarded fifty thousand credits and whoever kills the bounty hunter will receive fifteen thousand. Good luck to you all. You'll need it."

Just then, Bossk the famed Trandosian mercenary entered the room. He just looked over at the injured Zuckuss, laughed and said "You should not have taken the job little runt!"

Ghollan let out a loud roar of challenge to Bossk so as to show his support for Zuckuss. Bossk hissed and showed Ghollan his razor sharp teeth and claws, so Ghollan unveiled his large hand and extended _his_ three inch long claws. Bossk strode out the door and quickly ran to his ship hissing and challenging the other bounty hunters all the way there.

Ghollan and Zuckuss had no time to waste. They had to get to the prize before Bossk did. So, they quickly got the information on the whereabouts of their prey and they were off. The other bounty hunters were close behind them when they left the compound but as soon as they jumped into hyperspace they were all alone. When they arrived on Saki they could not see any other bounty hunters ships, that meant that they were probably not in the right city. They found the Hutt's palace on the far side of the city of Gonvoa. They entered from the backside of the palace, but as soon as they got in, their cover was blown. A group of palace guards were already fighting another bounty hunter when they entered. Ghollan had no choice but to throw a frag grenade at the group. They had no need for stealth now, so they ran down the halls to the rear vault chamber where Bossk was waiting with the data pad and had a blaster aimed at Zucky and a flamethrower pointed at Ghollan. Ghollan's armor took most of the flame and he used the force to keep the flames from singeing his face. Zuckuss' armor was half effective against the blast but he was still knocked backwards. Ghollan swung his axe at Bossk's shoulder but he dodged it and tried to claw Zuckuss while kicking Ghollan with his sharp claws. Zuckuss took the blow and shot at Bossk to fend him off. The shot hit the wall. Ghollan grabbed Bossk's leg and twisted it, sending him into the ground. Ghollan swung his axe at Bossk. Just as he did, more guards arrived and began shooting at them. Zuckuss returned fire, Ghollan ignited his lightsaber. Bossk struggled to get up without getting shot. Ghollan threw his lightsaber at the guards, slicing them in half. Bossk got up and tried to run away but two other bounty hunters arrived and tried to take the datapad from him. He just clawed their heads and knocked them out. Zuckuss and Ghollan quickly jumped after him and grabbed his legs and reached for the datapad but Bossk was too quick. He leaped out of the way and ran out the building. Zuckuss wanted to go after him, but Ghollan told him they should kill the operative first.

They decided to split up. Zuckuss went in the ventilation system to find the bonus bounty hunter and Ghollan would fight his way through the compound to kill the operative. Zuckuss found the bounty hunter's quarters fairly quickly and he jumped on his bed from the ceiling grates firing all the way but the "person" that he killed was not the bounty hunter. It was a mere cleaning droid. Ghollan ran through the corridors to the operative's quarters, but he was stalled by several guards on the way. He ran into his quarters and leaped at him only to be stopped in mid flight by the vibroblade of the very bounty hunter that Zuckuss was supposed to have killed. His armor took the brunt of the blow but his unprotected side was hit and blood splattered on the floor. Ghollan could feel no pain. He just kept focused on his goal and sliced at the operative, cutting his right arm off. The bounty hunter tried to slice Ghollans neck but he just cut his vibroblade in two with a powerful strike that continued to his skull killing him immediately. The operative begged for mercy but Ghollan had to do what he had to do.

Zuckuss caught up with Ghollan at a loading dock at the rear of the palace. Zuckuss wondered how Ghollan could do it all alone, but he had the force and that was something that Zuckuss didn't completely understand. They got to the landing pad where their ship was. Bossk and the other mercenary were waiting for them. Bossk threw a frag grenade at Zuckuss but Ghollan used the force to push the grenade at Bossk and the other bounty hunter. Bossk jumped out of the way to shoot at Ghollan, but he ignited his light saber and deflected the shot at the other bounty hunter, sending him off the edge of the landing platform. Zuckuss quickly shot him in the head just before he fell off the edge. Bossk leaped at Ghollan in rage, knocking his light saber out of his hand. Ghollan tried to claw at Bossk but he just got a mouth full of claws instead. The blow was hard and it fazed Ghollan enough to make him stumble. But he got up just before Bossk reached Zuckuss to grab the heads of the bounty hunters. Ghollan tried to use the force to trip Bossk, but he was too weak. Bossk clawed Zuckuss and wrenched the bag with the heads in it out of his hands. Zuckuss was knocked out cold by the blow and he collapsed on the durasteel docking bay.

Ghollan gathered himself and swung his axe at Bossk's hip but hit his leg instead. Bossk cringed with pain and fell to the ground dropping the bag and the data pad. Ghollan lunged at Bossk grabbing him by the throat. Bossk hissed and threw a punch at Ghollan but he dogged the blow and continued to squeeze. Bossk twisted himself free and kicked Ghollan in the jaw knocking him right on the bag of heads . Just then a dozen or so guards ran up the ramp to the docking bay. Ghollan scooped up Zuckuss and the heads but he could not reach the data pad. Bossk shot three of the guards and tried to get to his ship (The Hound's Tooth) but he had to kill more guards if he wanted a chance of safe escape. Ghollan shot two of the guards and ran behind Bossk taking advantage of his cover fire. Ghollan got to his ship just as more guards arrived. He fired up the engines and took off from the dangerous planet.

They arrived on Rodia a few days late due to an unscheduled stop on a nearby planet for medical care. The Hutt, Goorowah, was not completely satisfied with their work but he paid them half of what they had earned and agreed to keep them on his list of potential employees. Although he said that if they preformed so ineffectively again that he would get rid of them (which probably meant putting a high bounty on their heads). Just as they left the compound, they saw Bossk's ship land on a nearby docking bay. Ghollan was surprised that Bossk could survive so many guards. Zuckuss said they should probably get to their crash pad before Bossk saw them. Ghollan agreed, but he still wanted to confront Bossk. He knew that they probably should wait. They needed to fully recover from their injuries before they had another encounter with the famously treacherous bounty hunter again.


End file.
